celesarcafandomcom-20200214-history
Story Quests
Story Quest Wings of the Waste: Lurking in the Cave *Chapter 3 Story 1 *Beat 15 Duskratans in Loudad Cave and hoist the Merida flag in the central room *Boss: Pantalettie *Item received: Virita (5) + 3200Z Wings of the Waste: Off to Grillard *Chapter 3 Story 2 *Gave Vitt's Letter to Lorenzo in Grillard Village *Beat 10 Coolies and 10 Cargoes in Loudad Cave, then report to Lorenzo in Grillard Village *Quest items required: Collie (10) + Cargo (10) *Item received: 3500Z + 1220 EXP Wings of the Waste: The Windy Corridor *Chapter 3 Story 3 *Defeat the vicious monster in Cadderk Corridor and report back to Beltran *Boss: Fluffy *Item received: ? Repeatable Quest Bug Calls *Get 1 Keekwee Bug from the Woodens in Almerie Plain and bring it back to Elmo *Quest Item required: Keekwee Bug (1) *Item received: 1500Z Slick Fashion *Bring 30 Portions of Oil from the Jelly Toads near the Forest Locus to Elmo in Almerie *Quest Item required: Toad Oil (30) *Item received: Medelita (7) Floating Like a Butterfly *Bring 4 Butterfly Syrups from the Atacuses in Ordina Tower to Fedelie in Merida Village *Quest Item required: Butterfly Syrups (4) *Item received: ? Allies in the Plains *Join a party, beat 10 Grippers in Almerie Plains, and report back to Vitt in Merida Village *Quest Item required: Gripper (10) *Item received: ? Merida Mission 1 *Have Alessio, Elmo, and Carlo sign your papers, then bring them back to Vitt in Merida. *Quest Item required: none *Item received: Spirita (3) Merida Mission 2 *Bring Vitt's orders to Gino in Rafika Canyon, then follow his instructions. *Quest Item required: ? *Item received: ? Ruin Trial *Defeat Blasmund in Miltschteife Ruin as fast as possible, then report back to Vitt *Quest Item required: Blasmund (1) *Item received: money (Z) depends on how fast you kill the monster then immediately report back to Vitt Terror in the Cave *Defeat Acritus in Torrencia Cave and report back to Vitt in Merida Village *Quest Item required: Acritus (1) *Item received: Crimson Chestplate, Crimson Boots, Virita (5) After the Beast *Defeat Keratus in Ripple Beach and report back to Vitt in Merida Village *Quest Item required : Keratus (1) *Item received : Blue Chestplate, Blue Boots, Blue Goggles, Medelita (5) The Flickering Flame *Get 10 wick tails from the Duskratans in Loudad cave. Bring them to Alessio. *Quest Item required: Wick Tail (10) *Item received: 3500Z Recollections *Get a Starstone from the Ordina Tower courtyard. Bring it back to Geraldo in Merida Village. *Quest Item required: Starstone *Item received: Virita (7) Engine Berserk 1 *Start on Vitt in Merida Village *Get 10 Iron Spin from Cargoes, in Loudad Cave. Bring to Vitt *Item received: 4500Z Soul of the Machine *Bring an Iron Heart from the Coolies in Loudad Cave back to Josef *Quest Item required: Iron Heart (1) *Item received: Virita (7) + 380Z Hammer of the Wastes *Bring 3 Iris Ambers from the Lepanons in Cadderk Corridor to Josef in Grillard *Quest Item required: Iris Amber (3) *Item received: ? Random Quest The Secret of Vitt *Bring the Poison Boar from Ordina Tower to Vitt in Merida Village *Quest Item required: Jet Black Fang (1) *Item received: 13000Z + 7500 EXP Tower Monster Research *Defeat 1 each of 5 different monsters that lurk in Ordina Tower. Report to Gino afterward. *Quest Item required: Poison Boar (1), Flame Ant (1), Oxbait (1), Atacus (1), Petrarock (1) *Item received: 3100Z Securing The Route *Beat 5 Coolies, 5 Cargoes, and 5 Duskratans in Loudad Cave. Report back to Gino in Rafika *Quest Item required: Coolie (5), Cargo (5), Duskratan (5) *Item received: 3500Z + 1220 EXP Black Wings, White Fangs *Bring 10 fangs from the Duskratans in Loudad Cave to Gino in Rafika Canyon *Quest Item required: Duskratan Fang (10) *Item received: 3000Z Secret Development 1 *Get 5 Engine Axles from the Coolies in Loudad Cave and bring them to Elmo in Almerie *Quest Item required: Engine Axle (5) *Item received: 3800Z Secret Development 2 *Get 3 Spark Devices from the Cargoes in Loudad Cave back to Elmo in Almerie *Quest Item required: Spark Drive (3) *Item received: Virita (7) + 1370 EXP A Bone to Pick *Find the Regretful Bone in Loudad Cave. Bring it back to Gino. *Quest Item required: Regretful Bone *Item received: 3600Z + 1300 EXP A Question of Trust *Retrieve a Walnut Box from the Cargoes in Loudad Cave. Bring it back to Alessio. *Quest Item required: Walnut Box (1) *Item received: 3600Z Machina Smith Work *Bring 5 Coolie Drive Springs and 1 Cargo Spark Device from Loudad Cave to Anton *Quest Item required: Drive Spring (5) + Spark Drive (1) *Item received: ? Gnawing at the Barrels *Destroy all 5 Rat's Nets in Grillard Village and report back to Nino *Quest Item required: Rat's Nets (5) *Item received: 3000Z Ore Hunter 1 *Get some Bronze from the north-west part of Cadderk Corridor. Bring it to Josef in Grillard. *Quest Item required: Bronze *Item received: ? Category:Quest Category:Quest